higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Keiichi Maebara
Maebara Keiichi 'erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "''Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang" und gehört zu den Hauptpersonen der Serie. Er besucht die Hinamizawa Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht mit seinen Freunden Mion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuugu Satoko Houjou und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude und Mions Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki zusammen in eine Klasse. Zudem gehört er auch zu Mions Club, dieser täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Keiichi ist der Protagonist der ersten drei Fragekapitel. Er zog mit seiner Familie Anfang Juni 1983 nach Hinamizawa aufgrund eines Vorfalls in Tokio und muss sich noch an das Leben auf dem Land gewöhnen. Als Sohn eines berühmten Künstlers ist er ein geschickter Redner und Glücksspieler. So kann er sein sprachliches Talent in den Antwortkapiteln einsetzen, um Konflikte friedlich zu lösen. Doch schon am Anfang der Serie wird er Opfer des Hinamizawa Syndroms. Vergangenheit thumb|220pxIn der ersten Staffel, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 11 "Verfluchtes Mordkapitel 3 - Grenze" wird das erste Mal ein Rückblick auf Keiichis Vergangenheit gezeigt. Keiichi war sehr schlecht in der Schule. Sein Durchschnitt betrug 6,1. Es handelte sich um seine normalen Noten. Im Intelligentstest gab es jedoch ein sonderbares Ergebnis. Anders gesagt, scheint Keiichi überaus intelligent zu sein, obwohl seine Schulnoten nicht so gut waren. Durch die Ereignisse des Kreapelin-Test, fanden die Lehrer überaus interessante Dinge heraus. Keiichi ist nicht sonderlich gut in sinnlosen Aufgaben und besitzt auch keinerlei Interesse an ihnen. Wenn man ihn zum Beispiel fragen würde, "eine Darstellung eines regulären Hexaeder zu zeichnen", würde er es nicht verstehen. Wenn man die Frage jedoch anders formulieren würde, und man fragt: "Wenn du einen Würfel in zwei schneidest, welche Form käme dabei heraus?", könnte er die Frage perfekt beantworten. Als Keiichi dann eine Sonderförderungsklasse beitritt, wurde er sehr gut in der Schule und oft gelobt. Er erarbeitete sich sogar den dritten Platz auf einer "Erstes Trimester Schüler-Bestenliste". Jedoch wurde wurde er dadurch von seinen eifersüchtigen Klassenkameraden geärgert. Für seinen plötzlichen Notenanstieg erhielt Keiichi von seinen Eltern mehr Taschengeld. Mit diesem Geld kaufte er sich eine Softair-Pistole und begann damit auf Kinder zu schießen, als sie aus der Schule nach Hause gingen. Eltern wurden darum gebeten, ihre Kinder nie alleine nach Hause gehen zu lassen. Eines Tages aber war ein junges Mädchen auf ihrem Weg alleine nach Hause, weshalb Keiichi sie für ein leichtes Ziel hielt. In dem Moment, als er auf sie schoss, drehte sich das Mädchen um, wobei die Kugel direkt ihr Auge traf. Keiichi hörte ihr lautes Schreien, woraufhin er sich erschrak und erstarrte. Er wollte ihr helfen, aber konnte es nicht ohne sich zu offenbaren, also rannte er weg. Nach dem Vorfall fühlte er sich schuldig und geriet in Panik, und recherchierte sogar danach, was für Folgen ein Augenschuss mit Softair-Kugeln hat. Dies gestand Keiichi seinen Eltern, am Ende eines Morgens. Seine Eltern waren sehr aufgeregt und fühlten sich ebenfalls schuldig, da sie die Symptome für das Verhalten ihres Sohnes nicht rechtzeitig erkannt hatten. Um Keiichi mit der kleinstmöglichen Strafe davonkommen zu lassen, ließen seine Eltern große Geldmengen fließen. Kurze Zeit darauf zogen sie nach Hinamizawa. Aussehen Keiichi ist ein recht schlanker Junge mit braunen, thumb|220px|Keiichi's Schulkleidungkurzen Haaren und blau/violetten Augen. Während der Schulzeit trägt er ein rotes T-Shirt, darüber ein weißes Kragen-Shirt, eine schwarze Hose, einen grauen Gürtel und schwarze Schuhe. In seiner Freizeit trägt er ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Shirt unter einer roten Weste, eine kurze grüne Hose mit einem schwarzen Gürtel und blaue Schuhe. thumb|220px|Keiichi's Freizeit-Outfit (links) und die "Magische Badehose" (rechts).Badeanzug In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel" erhält Keiichi von Mion's Onkel Yoshirou eine "Magische Badehose". Das Muster sieht etwas seltsam aus, da er aber keine Zeit mehr hatte, um auf so etwas zu achten, zog er sie trotzdem an. Yoshirou erzählte ihm, dass es sich um keine normale, sondern eine magische Badehose handelt, welche denjenigen, dessen Name auf der Hose eingraviert wurde, bei allen Mädchen beliebt machen würde. Erst später stellte sich heraus, dass Yoshirou einen Fehler gemacht hatte, da man nicht den eigenen Namen, sondern den des gewünschten Partners eingravieren sollte. Charakter Keiichi Maebara ist ein freundlicher, aufgeschlossener Junge. In seiner Freizeit verbringt er sehr viel Zeit mit seinen Freunden, da sie für ihn sehr wichtig sind. Obwohl sie sehr gute Freunde sind, stellen sie sich in vielen Club Aktivitäten gegen Keiichi und es endet immer damit, dass er der Verlierer ist. Wahrscheinlich ist er nicht sonderlich gut in Kartenspielen oder Brettspielen. Deshalb muss er immer beschämende Cosplay Kleidung tragen, die er sehr peinlich findet. Dennoch findet er es amüsant wenn seine weiblichen Clubmitglieder freizügige Straf Kleidung tragen müssen. Zudem stellt er sich oft vor, wie seine Freundinnen in peinlichen perversen Situationen gelangen und ihn verwöhnen. Erst in OVA's ist es sehr offensichtlich, dass in Keiichi eine sehr perverse Seite steckt. Beziehungen Mion Sonozaki: Keiichi's und Mion's Beziehung ist die Ausgeprägteste und bisher Deutlichste im gesamten Anime. Obwohl sie ihn oft während der Clubspiele als ihren Rivalen betrachtet, stellt sich später heraus, dass Mion in Keiichi verliebt ist, als sie ihrer Zwillingsschwester Shion ihr Herz ausschüttet. Ein Beispiel für Mion's Gefühle war die Puppe, die Keiichi in einem Spielzeugladen gewonnen hatte. Als er die Puppe in Watanagashi-hen Rena schenkte, wurde Mion traurig und bedrückt und bemühte sich umso mehr um Keiichi's Aufmerksamkeit. In den späteren Folgen des Kapitels kommt Mion Keiichi immer näher, z.B. als sie ihm zwei Becher Gerstentee mitbringt, nachdem er bei den Vorbereitungen für das Watanagashi-Festival half. Allerdings stellt sich Shion ihr oft in den Weg und flirtet mit Keiichi, woraufhin Mion oft aggressiv und sauer wird. Die unerwiderte Liebe von Mion ist der Trigger für das Hinamizawa-Syndrom von Shion und löste somit eine Tragödie aus. Am Ende von Meakashi-hen flüstert Shion Keiichi ins Ohr, dass sie zwar ihre Liebe verloren hatte, Mion ihre jedoch nicht, womit sie auf ihre Gefühle für Keiichi anspielte. In der Zweiten Staffel von Higurashi schenkt Keiichi die Puppe aus dem Spielzeugladen Mion, wobei sie erst zögert. Keiichi sagte, dass Mion sehr weiblich sei, woraufhin sie die Puppe entgegennahm und ihr einen verliebten Blick zuwarf. Damit hatte Keiichi nicht nur Mion's Gefühle erwidert, sondern folglich auch die Tragödie aus Watanagashi-hen vereitelt und somit das Schicksal verändert. thumb|220px|Mion verabschiedet sich von Keiichi.Als Keiichi in Folge 13 durch eine Schusswunde von Miyo Takano im Sterben lag, konnte Mion nicht glauben, dass er wirklich sterben würde, woraufhin sie begann zu weinen. Zudem gab bzw. gibt es Spekulationen, dass er Mion vor dem Tod seine Liebe gestand. Das Geständnis war leider nicht/kaum hörbar, allerdings ließen seine Mundbewegungen darauf schließen, dass es sich um vier Silben handelte, welche vermutlich "Ai-shi-te-ru" bedeuteten, was übersetzt "Ich liebe dich" bedeutet. Eine Bestätigung gibt es dafür jedoch nicht. Nachdem Keiichi den Schusswunden erlag, rannte der Rest der Gruppe weiter, bis Mion plötzlich stehenblieb und die Anderen aufforderte, weiterzulaufen. Sie selbst rannte zu Keiichi zurück und versuchte ihn zu rächen, wobei sie jedoch scheiterte und verstarb. Auch im ersten Kapitel von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei ist Mion's Zuneigung zu Keiichi gut erkennbar, als er eine magische Badehose trägt, welche den Träger bei allen Frauen auf der Welt beliebt macht. Was er nicht wusste war, dass er nicht seinen Namen, sondern den Namen des gewünschten Partners in die Badehose eingravieren sollte, weshalb er nach drei Stunden in sich selbst verliebt sein und nie wieder Interesse am anderen Geschlecht zeigen würde, woraufhin Mion plötzlich erschrak. Während der gesamten Folge bemühte sich Mion mehr als alle Anderen, um Keiichi die magische bzw. verfluchte Badehose auszuziehen. Als ihnen die Mittel ausgingen, regte sich Mion immer mehr auf und fing an, wirklich nervös zu werden. Während sich die Soul Brothers am Ende gegen Keiichi stellten,ihm die Badehose auszogen und der Rest der Gruppe den weiteren Streit der Soul Brothers betrachtete, rannte Mion sofort zu ihm und freute sich, dass er wieder der Alte war. Als Rika Furude dann Keiichi klar machte, dass es Personen gibt, die es sehr schade fänden, wenn Keiichi das Interesse am weiblichen Geschlecht verlieren würde, war Mion die Einzige, die errötete. Im letzten Kapitel der Rei-Staffel verschluckt Keiichi den "weißen Stein", einen magischen Gegenstand aus dem Furude-Schrein, welcher bewirkt, dass der- bzw. diejenige, welche den roten Stein besitzt, sich sofort in den Besitzer des weißen Steins verliebt. Wird der Stein verschluckt, löst sich dieser auf und wird ein Teil seines Besitzers, was nurnoch durch ein spezielles Ritual aufgehoben werden kann. Als Keiichi den Stein verschluckte, befahl Mion Satoko, ihn festzuhalten, während sie ihm mit aller Kraft in den Bauch schlug, um den Stein herauszubekommen und Keiichi zu befreien, was jedoch fehlschlug. Rena Ryuugu: thumb|220px|Rena gesteht Keiichi ihre Gefühle.Schon seit Beginn der Serie sind Rena und Keiichi sehr eng befreundet und ihre Beziehung wird von vielen diskutiert. Obwohl sie sehr gute Freunde sind, stellen sie sich in vielen Club Aktivitäten gegeneinander. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen kämpften sie auf dem Dach der Hinamizawa Schule gegen einander. Er schafft es Rena aufzuhalten, indem er ihr gezielt ins Gewissen redet und somit das Schicksal verändert. Während sie zusammen zur Schule gehen flirtet und schwerzt Keiichi ab und zu mal mit ihr oder macht sich über sie lustig. Es wird gezeigt das Rena sich sehr um Keiichi kümmert. Shion hält Rena für eine Rivalin für Mion, da ihre Schwester Mion auch viel für ihn empfindet. In der letzten Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei, gesteht Rena Keiichi ihre Gefühle. Doch ob sie es nur durch den Einfluss '''der Steine des Einklangs sagte oder ernste meinte ist unbekannt. Shion Sonozaki: Als Keiichi Shion zum ersten mal, im Restaurant "Angel Mort" traf, glaubte er nicht an ihre Existenz. Er glaubte es ist Mion, da sie sich so ähnlich sehen. In verschiedenen Szenen, in denen Shion vorgibt, Mion zu sein, erscheint Keiichi genauso lieb, wie er von der realen Mion scheint, aber sobald sie ihre gewagte Arbeitsuniform trägt sieht sie für ihn sehr interessant und attraktiv aus. Es ist möglich, dass es einen Punkt gab, indem sie sich beinahe in Keiichi verliebte, da er Satoshi nicht nur vom Aussehen sehr ähnlich sieht sondern auch von seinem Charakter. In Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen, als sie dabei war ihre Freunde umzubringen, da sie, sie für Satoshis verschwinden verantwortlich machte, war es wahrscheinlich der Grund warum sie Keiichi nicht sofort umbringen konnte. Shion mag Keiichiis dreiste Persönlichkeit nicht wirklich, als er ihr den Kopf streichelte sagte sie, das es unglaublich rau und unangenehm war, "im Gegensatz zu Satoshis weicher, warmen Hand". Satoko Houjou: Satoko und Keiichi haben eine enge Beziehung. Obwohl sie Keiichi viele Fallen stellt und es liebt ihn zu ärgert, hat sie ihn sehr gerne. In ernsten Situationen kann Satoko Keiichi viel Vertrauen schenken (auch umgekehrt). Zum Beispiel als Satoko von Teppei missbraucht wurde, war Satoko ihn so wichtig, dass er sich für ihr einsetzte und sich vor Oryou Sonozaki verbeugte. Doch Satoko hat Keiichi nicht nur deshalb gerne, sondern auch weil er ihren großen Bruder Satoshi sehr ähnlich ist. Satoko sagte einst zu Keiichi, dass er ihr neuer "Nii-nii" ist. Doch diese verblüffende Ähnlichkeit hebt auch negative Erinnerungen an ihren Bruder hervor. Zum Beispiel sein spurloses verschwinden. Rika Furude: Keiichi Maebara und Rika sind sehr gut miteinander befreundet. Sie scheint nicht in ihn verliebt zu sein, obwohl es ihr nicht gefallen hatte als Rena ihre Gefühle gegenüber Keiichi gestand. Rika hat eine Menge Respekt vor ihm, allerdings ärgert sie ihn immer, während der Club Aktivitäten. Rika hält ihn für die einzige Hoffnung ihrem Schicksal zu entkommen, und ist oft über seine Handlungen überrascht. Keiichi war der erste der sich an den vorherigen Welten erinnert hatte zum Beispiel als er Rena und Mion umbrachte. Dies mag einer der Gründe sein, dass Rika versucht Keiichi zu schützen, da er ihr helfen kann, das Schicksal zu überwinden. Hanyuu Furude: Hanyuus und Keiichis Beziehung ist Anfangs schwer zu bezeichnen. Aber anscheinend sind sie gute Freunde. Sie spielen in Mions Club viele spiele zusammen und haben eine menge Spaß. Als Hanyuu den Club beigetreten war spielten alle zusammen ein Karten Spiel, wobei Hanyuu fast verloren hätte, wenn Mion ihr nicht geholfen hätte. Mion sagte ihr die Karten von Keiichi vor und was sie getan hätte (die Karten hatten knicke, diese sie sich gemerkt hatten) somit gewann Hanyuu gegen Keiichi. Im Manga ärgerte Keiichi Hanyuu oft mit ihren Hörnern, die sie auf dem Kopf trägt, doch daraufhin nahmen die Clubmitglieder Hanyuu in Schutz und fingen an Keiichi zu necken. Familie : Sein Vater : Ichiro Maebara Seine Mutter : Aiko Maebara Trivia *Bis zur zweiten Staffel ist Keiichi der Hauptcharakter des Animes. Auch in den nachfolgenden Staffeln ist er in fast jeder Folge zu sehen. *In Onikakushi-hen wird gezeigt, dass Keiichi nach der Anhörung einer Geschichte über einen Drogenabhängigen, der jemanden umgebracht hatte, Angst vor Drogen hat. *Keiichi erscheint manchmal sehr pervers, beispielsweise in der ersten Folge von "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei". Auch als er Shion zum ersten Mal in ihrer Arbeitsuniform gesehen hatte. Im Manga hat sich jedoch ergeben, dass seine Perversion hauptsächlich als Spaß dient. *Die Sicherheit seiner Freunde hat bei Keiichi einen hohen Stellenwert, besonders in gefährlichen Situationen. *Er hat jeweils im Spiel, im Anime oder im Manga eine andere Augenfarbe. *Durch das Auseinandernehmen seines vollen Namens und die Kombination der Definitionen von jedem einzelnen Charakter, könnte Keiichis Name wörtlich "The One and Only K1" bedeuten, was auf seine unvergleichliche Dynamik und heißblütige Persönlichkeit verweisen könnte. *Keiichi wird oft auch mit dem Spitznamen "K" oder "K1" angesprochen. *Je nach Kapitel wurde Keiichi schon desöfteren getötet oder hat selbst tödliche Gewalttaten begangen.